


For the First Drink (Love Me Tender)

by MultipleReset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Cliche, Comedy, Constellations, Falling In Love, He says Kenma's name a lot, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, It was ok until the end, Kinda, Kissing, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rough Kissing, Surprise Ending, Tsukishima and Kuroo are good parents, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleReset/pseuds/MultipleReset
Summary: Kageyama was blunt and awkward and mean without trying, and he believed wholeheartedly that no human being would ever want to go out with him.





	For the First Drink (Love Me Tender)

**Author's Note:**

> This was (supposed to be) inspired by "Fxck It" by BIGBANG hahaaaaaa cut my head off!!!!!! I threw every cliche in this story because I think it's funny DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! :'(

The atmosphere was warm, free, and marginally insane. Horrible EDM music reverberated through Kageyama's skull, disco lights burning the shit out of his retinas, and he knew he was supposed to be having the time of his life, but he wasn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get into the taste of stale beer or writhing bodies on the dance floor (he couldn't squeeze into that mess even if he wanted to). So he stayed sat on a torn-up leather barstool as far away from the commotion as possible, because out of the two options previously stated, he preferred the stale beer.

He had talked to several passersby and drunkards and even held up a conversation with the pretty female bartender since he walked through the door two hours earlier, which was genuine progress for him and deserved to be acknowledged with praise and high-fives and strawberry milk; or, at the very least, a firm pat on the back. He was proud of himself, but Tsukishima and Kuroo—especially Kuroo—were another story, and hellbent on pushing Kageyama to his limit. No; past his limit. He was very much past his limit at the moment and could only seem to distract himself with beer foam and deep thought and passing chats with employees. Tsukishima and Kuroo had left him as soon as they'd all arrived.

"You need to spread your wings," Kuroo had said. "We can't hold your hand forever." he talked like that a lot. Like he was an exasperated mom who needed a night out and Kageyama was his six year old child who was learning how to ride a bicycle. In reality, Kageyama was twenty-four, Kuroo was twenty-six, and if anyone was the mother in their friend group—it was Noya-senpai.

"I would have done this earlier but Kuroo's too attached," Tsukishima grumbled. He's the grumpy father who always works extra hours and never has time to watch his televised sports. "I don't want you clinging to us anymore. It's burdensome. Get a life."

"I don't _cling_ to you," Kageyama defended. "I'm just used to you."

"Well get used to being cold and alone because that's what's waiting for you if you don't get your act together, young man." Kageyama may have added the "young man" in his own head, but Tsukishima really was nailing the Dad Speech.

Kageyama sat stewing on that conversation, swirling his beer with his forefinger, replaying Tsukishima's words over and over and over and each time they made him feel just a little bit queasier. He doesn't mean to be clingy and annoying; it just kind of happens without him realizing it until it's too late and he's sitting alone in a club with ringing ears, all his friends having left him. He sighed aggressively, his shoulders moving up and slumping down with the force of it all. He just wanted to go home.

There was a tapping sound in front of him and his head shot up. The bartender stood towel-drying a glass and looking at him with eyes full of pity and sympathy and every other word that's insulting and humiliating to be in a pair of eyes directed at someone who has no social life no matter how hard he tries and how much he wants to want one.  
"Can I get you something else to drink?" she asked. "You don't seem to like the beer."

Kageyama shook his head. "No thanks. Probably need to head home." and he stood to keep his unspoken promise as the bartender said her disappointed farewells, and as soon as Kageyama's feet were fully on the ground and facing the dance floor, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He'd never seen eyes like that. He'd seen eyes full of warmth, sparks—electricity; even animosity and irritation or just straight up violent, predatory hostility. Good fires and bad fires. This fire was different. There was something in the way they caught his own eyes, flitted over his face, his body, then right back to his eyes, all in a fraction of a second, and then seemed to beckon him forward. Kageyama just stood there, frozen. The eyes stared back at him, challenging. Even as dancers passed between them numerously, their eye contact never broke. And it was all a lot slower, now. Dimmer. The lights didn't bother his stupid retinas and the loud techno music turned into soft R&B. The stale taste on his tongue started to taste like strawberry milk and that kind of scared him. Was he going to start seeing constellations and shit, too? Over all the loud noise and light, though, this guy's serenity was louder. Kageyama really wanted to know how that was possible, because he wanted some of that shit. The gods knew how badly he needed a little bit of serenity in his life. Tsukishima and Kuroo and Noya probably knew, too. He heard their voices now: _Doooo it, doooo it,_ Noya-senpai would say, crawling up Kageyama's back and onto his shoulders like he always did when he was feeling extra rambunctious.

" _Just go for it_ ," said the imaginary Kuroo on Kageyama's shoulder. " _What could go wrong?_ "

" _It's Kageyama, so, everything_ ," the tiny Tsukishima on Kageyama's other shoulder sighed his legendary sigh that made weaker men shake in their volleyball cleats. " _But I want you gone, so do it_."

Kageyama glared at tiny imaginary Kuroo. "I thought the angel was supposed to keep me from doing stupid things."

" _How do you know I'm not the angel?_ " said not-real Tsukishima.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow; an expression that said "do you really need me to explain?"

Tsukishima spat on Kageyama's shoulder.

Kageyama was about to scream out in disgust, until he realized that the friends on his shoulders weren't real and he was already receiving questionable glances from several people—including the boy with the eyes. He decided that there was a reason Kuroo the Angel hadn't tried to steer him away from the stranger. And that reason was **fate**. So he let his feet guide him; straight into the thick of the crowd.

When they were finally face-to-face, the boy said, with an eyebrow raised, "Took you long enough."

Kageyama didn't know what to do then. He seriously hadn't thought anything through, because he wasn't thinking at all. Or maybe he was, only not in the right direction. He blames it on his friends. But it turned out fine so far, right? Maybe he should just keep not-thinking. In the right direction. "I've been told I'm too clingy." he coughed. Shit. Was he trying to win this guy's affection or send him running and screaming in the other direction? Kageyama really wished he knew his compass. His _love_ compass.

"Are you trying to prove their point?" the boy asked, staring at Kageyama with wide eyes and a slack jaw. _Shit_ , Kageyama thought again, _shit, this was going so horribly why did I think this was a good idea why did I get myself and this poor, innocent, beautiful man into such a train wreck of a situation—_ "I'm just kidding," the boy interrupted Kageyama's suffocating thoughts, softly, like the ding of grandma's cookie timer. No... softer than that. Kageyama realized the guy wasn't as confident as his eyes led on. "I'm sorry," he said. The evilness curling his lips took away from his genuine tone. "I really am. You don't strike me as the clingy type. You seem kind of shy."

"I am," Kageyama agreed, and then in his head, _you do too_. He cleared his throat nervously to prove everyone's point.

"But you're here now," the boy pointed out, and Kageyama could see the flames in his eyes growing. Such a queer flame; almost sassy. Definitely calculating. Kageyama felt naked under his gaze and could almost feel the tendrils of that fire lick his bare skin.

He shivered. "I am,"

"I must be special,"

"Very much so, yes,"

"Could you tell me why... I'm so special?" the beautiful, beautiful boy tilted his chin down when he said that, nearing his collarbones, and peeked up at Kageyama through long, soft, dark eyelashes. It reminded Kageyama of Tsukishima's kitten, and was suddenly curious as to how soft his eyelashes really were; and if his hair was the same.

He was unabashedly staring at the boys longer blonde-dyed hair when he finally said, "I'm the only one who clings," soft, fine hair like a cat's; he wants to touch... "No one ever clings to me..." softer lips... he wants to taste... "The fire in your eyes was clinging to me, uh, I think.... I liked it... a lot."

The boy's head snapped back up. "You're conscious of it." it was more of a statement—a fact, than an answer. A very weird statement, at that. Of course Kageyama was conscious of it. It was the only thing he'd been conscious of that entire fucking day. Maybe even his life. Kageyama told him as much. It made the boy giggle. Such a sweet giggle... Kageyama wanted to taste that, too. "I'm glad you've been so hopelessly conscious of me," the boy continued. "And... clingy."

"It was a mutual cling!" Kageyama whined. He was not about to go down without a fight. Then he swallowed, slow and thick, because the look the angel was giving him... was suffocating, like smoke, and the blush that dusted his face was the ashes of Kageyama's heart. Kageyama said, "You're glad?"

The boy stepped up to Kageyama, timidly, their chests pressed together, and standing up on his tiptoes he pressed his lips to Kageyama's ear just enough to tickle. "Very much so, yes," he whispered, ever so softly, repeating Kageyama's words, laying a smirk against his ear. "So quick to catch my eye. But how far will you let me pull you along?" he let his fingertips slide down Kageyama's arm as he pulled back. "Call me Kenma."

" _Kenma_ ," Kageyama whispered. No hesitation.

"Again," Kenma said.

"Kenma,"

"Again,"

 _Kenma Kenma Kenma_ , Kageyama thought, over and over and over. He said it, too, that many more times. He'd say it until his tongue was raw and then he'd keep saying it, if that's what Kenma wanted. He had no idea how he got so lost in the boy. It was kind of terrifying. He was beginning to hallucinate those damned constellations...  
He hadn't realized Kenma had pulled him into a darker, quieter, more private corner of the club until they stopped abruptly, and Kenma's hands went from pulling Kageyama by the wrists to pulling at his hair. Then they were kissing oh so very roughly, in contrast to Kenma's lips that were softer than Kageyama had anticipated. He couldn't have dreamed lips softer than Kenma's. A tongue softer than Kenma's. Hair, face, hands—softer than Kenma's. _Gasps_ softer than Kenma's. _Kenma Kenma Kenma_ , Kageyama thought once, twice, thrice more. A song dangling at the tip of his tongue like a ripe, juicy peach.

He breathed Kenma's name delicately against his lips as they parted to catch a breath, gasping each other's air. Kenma bit Kageyama's bottom lip and pulled. "I love the way you say my name, Tobio."

Kageyama moaned at that and kissed Kenma harder, needier. Unconsciously deciding to ignore the fact that Kenma had called him by his given name. When had he told him his name...?

It didn't matter. The only thing he cared about was Kenma, his name. Rolling off his tongue like volleyball phrases; like a prayer, saying it between kisses. Their tongues twisting in and out of knots, fighting for that sweet, sweet, succulent dominance. " _Kenma, Kenma—_ "

"Kenma-chaaaaaan~"

Kageyama pulled himself away from the other at the voice's intrusion, like someone had goosed him. The boy in his arms rolled his eyes like it was his mother who had interrupted them and not a man. He looked over Kageyama's shoulder, and Kageyama followed his gaze until his eyes landed on a shining monstrosity, hovering about in the center of the room. A flying saucer, like his eyes had been. It had crashed through the roof, blowing the ceiling to smithereens. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows; they must have overlooked the noise while they were kissing.

"What are you doing here?" he heard Kenma ask, faintly, annoyed, and it brought Kageyama back to the present. He dragged his gaze lower and found a man; tall, with glowing, translucent skin; brunette hair with antennae sticking up from the curls, and he was covered head-to-toe in some strange, silver jumpsuit that glistened rainbows in the moonlight.

The man swung up his hands in two peace signs and said, "Yah-hoooo~!" he made his way right up to Kageyama before he continued. "Oikawa Tooru is the name! a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he offered his hand for a shake. "I see you've met my son. Kenma."

"S- _son_?" Kageyama choked, turning to Kenma for his opinion on the matter.

The other boy's eyes looked everywhere but at him as he repeated his last question. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother misses home," Oikawa Tooru said through a pout like a little baby. "And we mustn't keep her waiting~ it's a long fly to Mars!"

"M- _Mars_?" Kageyama choked again, turning to Kenma for his opinion on the matter.

The other boy finally looked at him, dead in the eyes and said, "I do not wish to leave you, but I must." then walked right past Kageyama, bumping shoulders. He does not wish, Kageyama thought, but he must?

"Wait," he called out. Kenma stopped but didn't turn around. "When will I see you again?"

Silence. For awhile. It was awkward. People were staring. Then he muttered a soft "I don't know..." and kept walking until Oikawa Tooru looped his arm around his and they walked together through the gaping crowd and up the tongue of the spaceship. There's where Kenma finally turned to look at Kageyama, at the door, with a soft smile and even softer eyes; but his voice was softest. "But we _will_ meet. Soon." it startled Kageyama when he heard his voice, like he was standing right next to him. But he did hear him—loud and clear. And as Kenma disappeared behind the ship's door and was lifted into the night sky, Kageyama heard--in that same soft but sturdy voice-- a whispered " _I promise_." and he trusted it.  
He knew they would meet again, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
